


Love Freely

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Thruple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: AU in which Joe is single but Neil and Katya are together.A light fluff fic because I keep catching feelings for JoeKat and still want Natya together...





	Love Freely

“KitKat?”

Neil sounds a little worried, as he should, he has just found his wife, his beautiful Katya, in tears. She has been saying for weeks now she’s not sure how to let go of Joe, of his friendship, of how hard he makes her laugh. Truth be told, Neil doesn’t want to let him go either. Joe has made Katya so happy. 

“Baby, is this about Joe?”

“I... Yes...”

She sounds so small, so fragile and his heart aches.

“You know I meant it when I said I’m open to having a third in our marriage...”

“You thought it would be Nadiya then...”

“I still mean it. Joe makes you so happy Katya...”

Neil smiles, moving to kiss her forehead softly, lifting her into his lap as he settles beside her, stroking her slightly tangled hair. 

“Babe, if you want him... then make the move...”

It’s the next day when Katya asks Joe, quietly, moving him off-camera, aware she has very little time left, it’s nearly the Final. Joe responds with a blinding smile and a whispered agreement, he knows they have to be cautious, for now. 

Neil smiles when the two come home, Joe’s arm tight around Katya, Katya clearly leaning into him. Joe pauses, biting his lip even as he looks at the other man. He knows Katya said Neil was okay with this, but he’s still nervous. Neil smiles, surprising him with a gentle kiss, a welcoming murmur of ‘Finally you came home’ and a tight hug. Neil might not be entirely sure of how he feels, if he wants to actively be engaged in solo play with Joe, but he knows they can make Katya happy, and that is enough.


End file.
